Leah's Dream
by Midnight Stripes
Summary: In the epilouge of Eclipse, Leah tells Jacob she had a dream about kissing Bella because Jacob thought about kissing Bella so much. But it wasn't funny enough for me. So this is my take on Leah's dream. Some fem-slash but not too bad and swearing.


So in the epilogue of Eclipse, Leah tells Jacob to stop thinking about Bella and that Leah had a dream about kissing her because he thought about Bella WAY too much. But she does it in her human form and without a lot of drama, which I don't like. So, I am going to rewrite that scene to what I think would make it funnier and more entertaining (for me at least)!

SM owns

**Leah's POV**

I streaked through the woods like a bullet out of a gun. No, I was faster than that. My feet had barely touched the ground when they were shooting upward again. I had challenged Seth to a race just a minute ago. I wonder where he was…

_I'm a mile behind you, Leah. _My brother thought with a sour edge. Any of the guys hated to be outdone, especially by me, the only female to become a werewolf. Ever. I got a bitter acid taste in my mouth at the thought. For once, I felt like crying instead of yelling at anyone.

I didn't notice I had stopped until Seth was beside me, whining slightly at the pain in my thoughts. He nudged my shoulder with his sandy head, just like the best little brother he was.

I smiled a little and force my mind in a new direction. We started running again, not to race but just patrolling. There hadn't been any excitement since the leech attack and I doubt there would be any for awhile…At least, until the bloodsucking neighbors broke the treaty. We all knew it was bound to happen sometime soon. Jacob had replayed every single kiss with Bella Swan and the wedding discussion Bella and her leech had in the tent a million times each. It wasn't right for me, especially being a girl, to have to hear those thoughts about someone I don't even like.

A growl from Jacob broke off my thoughts. _Someone's a little touchy. _The growl increased in volume as the only response. _Fine, I'll back off for now. _

Seth and I kept running side by side. He was quieter than normal and his thoughts had a touch of exhaustion to them.

_Seth, Leah, you've been on duty for 22 hours straight. Go and get some rest. _It was an order from Sam. Until he'd mentioned it, I hadn't felt tired at all. Now, my feet were dragging and my eyelids felt heavy. There was no way I'd make it home before I crashed. Seth understood my mood completely.

We picked a random tree ahead and plopped down. I heard Sam mentally sigh and roll his eyes. He didn't like us to sleep in the woods as wolves, but we weren't going anywhere else. Even with the extra strength and whatever else came with being a werewolf, we were too tired to move.

Seth leaned his head against my shoulder and murmured, _Night sis._

_Night bro._

And we drifted into a deep slumber.

**Sam's POV **

Seth and Leah had just crashed, as wolves, in the middle of the forest. I disagreed with what they did but their thoughts showed that they wouldn't run twenty miles to get home, two miles as human.

_Jacob, can you pick up where Leah and Seth were patrolling? _I asked of the second-in-command.

_Sure, sure. _In his mind, I saw him change direction.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Collin and Brady phased to human when they had finished their shifts. Embry and Jacob had met up and were running at the treaty line. Quil was thinking about Claire and her toddler games. His thoughts had a paternal loving edge to them. Jared's shift was going to start in an hour. We always hoped in vain that he wouldn't think of what Kim and he did. We really didn't need a replay of that.

Just as Paul came up beside me and started to ask something, a thought interrupted him.

At first we all thought it was Jacob thinking of kissing Bella again. But then we realized who the person kissing Bella was. I missed a beat in my running and almost did a face plant. Paul had the same reaction as me. All our thoughts stopped in their tracks as they focused on one wolf.

Leah was dreaming about Bella Swan. They were in the same setting as when Jacob tricked Bella into kissing him. Leah could feel Bella's hands twisted into her hair, while Leah's hands were running along Bella's sides. Their lips moved against one another's as their bodies were molded together.

Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, and I were frozen in place.

There was no denying that the dream was…hot. But I had Emily. So my reaction was purely shock. Along with Quil, who doesn't even consider girls anymore. But Embry, Paul, and Jacob had different thoughts about it.

Embry and Paul acted like a typical hormonal teenage human.

_Damn…That is one sexy dream. _That particular thought came from Embry. Paul agreed with him.

Jacob's mind showed that he too agreed with Embry but he was too shocked to think it coherently.

Leah's dream making out with Bella continued. I tried to tune it out, but it wasn't easy. My feet still wouldn't move. I tried focusing on taking a step forward. But my focus broke when dream Bella moaned loudly. Leah's mouth opened in response. Just as their tongues touched, Leah groaned. Loudly.

The dream suddenly stopped. It took us all a slow second to realize why.

Leah had woken up.

As soon as she realized what she had dreamed, she was on her feet, growling and snarling.

_JACOB BLACK! _Her mind screeched as her lips pulled back and a vicious snarl ripped out her throat.

_Oh shit._

**Leah's POV**

I shot to my feet and sprinted towards the clearing Jacob was near.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST HAD TO DREAM THAT! I AM STRAIGHT! I DO NOT LIKE GIRLS! I LOVE DICKS!_

I kept screaming at the idiot asshole as I closed the distance between us. I snapped my teeth with a bloodthirsty growl when I came across Jacob's scent less than five minutes old.

_Leah! Stop! I know that you're pissed at Jacob but don't hurt him! _Sam's thought urgently pushed it's way into my mind.

Jacob's russet fur came into view. My speed increased impossibly as I caught up. Just seconds later I crashed right into the fucking jerk! My paws held him down as I snarled and snapped in his face. Every growl matched the words I was yelling at him in my head.

Every insult I could think of I aimed at Jacob, using ever cuss under the sun. Anger relentlessly spewed from my mouth and mind into his.

_I AM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO WASH THAT FROM MY MIND! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT'S GOING TO SCAR ME?_

He didn't even try to get up. His mind was shocked into silence. He had never been bitched at before to this extreme. And I'm the Queen of bitching people out!

In the middle of all my ranting, I heard someone cautiously approaching. Pausing for just a second I realized it was Seth. He must've woken up because of my yelling.

_Leah...please, stop. _Those three simple words came from my brother. Sam had said almost the same thing. But the way Seth said it, gentle and pleading, tugged at my heart the only way my little bro could.

With an angry huff, I stepped off Jacob and turned around, making sure to flick Jacob in the face with my tail.

Without a single word, I trotted through the trees towards home.

_**XXXXX**_

Hehehe. What'd you think? Tell me in a review if you liked it! It was fun to write!

There might possibly be some grammar issues that I didn't catch, so please ignore them and I'll fix them when I can!

~Midnight Stripes


End file.
